Household pets can engage in many types of destructive behavior where examples can include; cats tend to claw at furniture; dogs chew household items; dogs dig up the garden; dogs or cats run away from the house or garden. To prevent unwanted behavior household pets are trained in an attempt to modify or reduce their destructive behavior. Examples in the art include various systems which emit an audio signal to alert the animal to a wrongful action and prevent its occurrence. One examples of an audio system is a dog collar with an embedded audio controller which emits a loud sound. The audio controller can be controlled by the dog owner or trainer or alternatively by an automated system, which receives the dog location and emits a sound based on the location. In another example the dog collar may induce electric stimuli to alert the animal to the unwanted behavior. In another example a fence or other object may include an audio emitting device which is triggered by the animal touching the fence or object. In another example the fence can induce an electric stimuli to alert the animal.
Existing art suffers from the following limitations;
Requires either active human control or a central system with a monitoring of animal location
Requires extensive infrastructure as the case of fences
Hence an alternative system and method which does not have these limitations is required.